Zero Drive! Type: Familiar!
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Meet Drake Strikewave, a seemingly normal human as well as a Kamen Rider fan. Pulled into the world of Halkeginia by Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière aka Louise the Zero. Armed with the Drive Driver, the Shift Cars, and bound as Louise's familiar, he goes Full Throttle into this world of Magic, Nobles, and Mystery. Let's shift into High Gear! Season 1, base types introduced


Zero Drive! Type: Familiar!

Meet Drake Strikewave, a seemingly normal human as well as a Kamen Rider fan. Pulled into the world of Halkeginia by Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière aka Louise the Zero. Armed with the Drive Driver, the Shift Cars, and bound as Louise's familiar, he goes Full Throttle into this world of Magic, Nobles, and Mystery. Let's shift into High Gear!

"Start Your Engine!": Human talking

'Henshin!': Human thinking

" **Drive!": Roidmude/Monsters/Break Gunner talking**

' **Type: Speed!': Roidmude/Monsters thinking**

" _Type: Wild!" Krim Steinbelt (Drive Driver) talking/Mach Driver Honoh/Incantations, Spells, and Attacks_

' _Type: Technic!' Krim Steinbelt thinking_

" _ **Type: Dead Heat!" Roidmude disguised talking**_

' _ **Type: Formula!' Roidmude disguised thinking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Drive or Familiar of Zero. At this point, I only own Drake Strikewave. Two OCs what will be appearing, Sato Tobiichi and Seth Aberrant, were created by Ashbel Longheart.

Chapter 1: How did I become a Kamen Rider Familiar?

For one Drake Strikewave, it was normal day so far. Setting his books down after a day in high school, he stretched a bit to let his joints crack. Our hero ran his hand through his dirty blond hair as his green eyes scanned the room. Removing his blue blazer jacket to have his black shirt with Kamen Rider Drive's symbol in gold on the front. Red jeans and black boots completed his outfit. He walked over to his desk and reached up. He took the device into his hand and grinned.

"Alright, Ridercon is coming, tomorrow right here in my hometown. I can't wait!" He grinned as he gripped it, it was DX Kamen Rider Drive Drive Driver with Shift Brace. He changed out of his clothes and into a professional business suit and a red tie. He put the Drive Driver on and Shift Brace. He looked into the mirror and adopted a serious look. His red tie wasn't fully done up. He looked into the mirror and took a breath.

"It's all come together. My brain cells are in," he paused and took his tie in his hand, "top gear." He said and tightened the tie and doing it up completely. He laughed a little as he put the Driver, Brace, and the Shift Cars into his bag.

"Let's see: Drive Driver, Shift Brace, Shifts Speed, Wild, Technic, Formula, Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, Trailer-Hou, and the Shift Cars from Max Flare to Spanner Formula 03.

"Sato said he was able to get a Mach Driver Honoh and the Signal Bikes, I wonder if he got Dead Heat yet." Drake said as he packed up. He knew his friend had just got into Drive so he wasn't sure if he would have. He stopped before leaving his room, grabbing a toy DX Tridoron and a couple Shift Car holders and headed out. As he walked down the road he blinked as he heard a voice.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_

"Huh?" He blinked as he noticed a green portal opening in front of him.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call!"_

He looked at the portal as his eyes glazed over. As if his body were being control, he walked towards the portal. His movements as though he was a toy being controlled.

" _I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Heed my guidance and appear!"_

He stepped through the portal but once he did, he regained control of his body.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as the portal closed.

In a world far different from Drake's, there stood a large group. In the middle of the group was an older gentleman. He had small glasses on, his blue eyes shined through them. His hair was a deep brown and was bald on top with only hair along the side. The man was gazing out at each person there. Young men and woman, all wearing the same uniform, a very nice white shirt with the males wearing black dress pants and the women wearing black skirts with long black stockings. Their uniform was completed with a brass pendant with a pentagram on it, holding up a black cape. Around each student was a creature of some kind of some type. The man at the front, Professor Jean Colbert, regarded each of his students with fondness and pride.

'It's times like this that I love my job.' He thought with a smile and decided to speak.

"Okay, then, now has everyone summoned a familiar!" He called out to his students in a kind but professional tone.

"No professor, Vallière hasn't gone yet!" The voice of a young woman rang out. Everyone focused on the source of the voice. The source was a young woman with very tanned skin, her body was very curvy and her bust was more than generous. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red, almost like flames and brownish golden eyes. Her full name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Her gaze, as did everyone else's, went to another young woman. This woman was pretty much the opposite of Kirche. Her hair was a medium pink as opposed to Kirche's fiery red. Her eyes were a beautiful pink, matching her hair color, but had a fire in them as opposed to Kirche's smugness in her eyes. She was considerably shorter than the tan skinned woman, and while Kirche's figure was more than generous, this girl's was…well…more modest. Her skin was a light pale which seemed to have a small glow in the sun. Her name: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. No one seemed to notice the hardened gaze the professor shot the red head…or the rest of the student body as they began to laugh at her. His eyes turned to Louise and the softened a great deal.

Louise gulped nervously as she approached the professor. She was scared, you see, Louise's nickname is Louise the Zero. But it's not a compliment. It comes from the fact that she seems to have little to no control or proficiency over her magic, it just ends in an explosion. Louise ignored the jeers and insults of her classmates as she rose her staff.

'You can do this, you've been practicing this spell day and night. If let there be ONE spell I do right, let it be the summoning spell…please Founder Brimir…please.' She thought/begged/prayed as she rose her wand into the sky. She took a deep breath and started to chant.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_

Everyone blinked as Louise started to chant.

"Well, it's original to say the least." Spoke a young blond haired man. As opposed to our hero's dirty blond, his is regular blond with blue eyes instead of green. He wore a ruffled version of the academy shirt and had it open at the top. His cloak was fastened with a similar colored clasp as opposed to the broach everyone else wore. His name: Guiche de Gramont. A few people near him chuckled but settled to keep watching Louise.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call!"_

" _I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Heed my guidance and appear!"_

Another explosion was the result.

With our future hero, Drake found himself in a void of some kind. He saw nothing, felt nothing, tasted nothing, the only thing he noticed was his bag felt heavier. He gave a frustrated growl as he tried to orient himself, but he didn't know which was up or down or left or right.

He sighed a bit and took a lounging position, he could only stare into the vast nothingness.

'I guess Sato was right, try to live as if every day was your last.' He thought sadly. The thought of leaving his little brother figure and his family behind upset him. He tried to look around but just saw darkness among darkness. He had closed his eyes, but he honestly couldn't tell, the darkness made it tough to see if he had or hadn't. But he knew he had them open when he saw a small light. He felt a pulling force as he was being drawn to the light.

'Damn it…what would Sato say or do?' Drake thought as he tried to fight it.

'Drake nii-san, life is an adventure! Sometimes it's best to be reckless and dive right in! Consequences be damned!' Were the words of his little brother figure that echoed in his head. Drake let a smirk come to his lips.

"Sato. You idiot…I guess sometimes, it's best to take a chance. Then let's go at this…Full Throttle!" Drake said, determined and pushed off of…the air? Something…and into the light. As he did, he never noticed his bag opening, all of the Shift Cars were being drawn away from him, all except 13, and his Shift Speed Shift Car turned from red and very detailed to black with very little detail. The Drive Driver groaned as a detailed face appeared on it, coming alive it seemed. Tridoron was spirited away too, but the toy began to grow in size until it was the size of a regular car. The Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, and Trailer-Hou disappeared also, to where is unknown.

Another explosion was the common thought of everyone, even the Professor, and Louise cast the spell. Colbert really didn't like this, Louise's nickname, Louise the Zero, was a major effect on her confidence. And, in a more shallow thought, it affected her family's status also. He really didn't want to have to report to her mother that her youngest daughter failed the summoning spell. However, as the smoke began to clear, the professor noticed that Louise and he weren't the only two on the platform anymore. Next to them, laying on the ground, was a young man, roughly around the age as Professor Colbert's students. Dressed in a suit with a red tie and a backpack next to him. The boy had dirty blond hair and his eyes were screwed shut with pain. He let out a few pained groans as he struggled to get up.

"Damn, last time I listen to words from Sato." Drake grumbled as he stood up. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. Drake quickly dusted his suit off, did up his tie and closed his suit jacket.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something here?" He asked, keeping his tone polite and professional.

Suddenly, the entirety of group, minus the youngest looking one Louise, and the oldest looking one, the professor, began laughing. However, Drake recognized their language as French, but he didn't know what they were saying. He figured based on how the professor's features were hardening, the look of depression on the pink-haired girls face, and the finger pointing, that they were making fun of the pink-haired girl. By their words, he made out the words "Louise" and "Zero" and he wasn't happy about it. Drake hated bullying and he wasn't too keen on the words he was hearing. Drake approached Louise and placed his hand on her shoulder, he gave her smile, the kind an older brother would his little sister if she was hurt. Louise's pink eyes looked into his green ones and she felt…safe.

'I haven't felt like this since Viscount Wardes last visited me, before I left for my second year here.' She thought fondly. Despite herself, she smiled. However, Professor Colbert cleared his throat.

"Miss Vallière, you seem happy with your familiar, I honestly expected a different reaction from you." He said, looking sheepish as he said that. Drake was still confused, no he still can't understand them.

"Now, please complete the ritual Miss Vallière. I will cast a translation spell as soon as you finish."

"Yes professor." She nodded, her short barely 5'0 frame looked up at Drake's 5'10" and she turned a deep red. The jeers started again aimed at her.

"Yeah Louise, I doubt you can mess this up!"

"I don't know, she is Louise the Zero after all!"

"Yeah, whoever heard of summoning a commoner as a familiar!"

"Maybe, but she's lucky her familiar is kind of cute! She'll at least get a pity kiss!"

Now Louise's expression went from happy to angry. Drake noticed this and noticed the tone. Louise blushed a bit as she spoke in her language.

 _"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."_ Louise chanted. She gently took his coat, gave him an apologetic look, and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips. Drake broke the kiss as soon as it happened, fighting a small blush.

'Damn, if only she were older.' He thought, thinking Louise was 13. Drake let out a hitched breath as he felt his body heat up.

"What the hell?" He gasped out as he felt his whole body heat up, as well as sharp pain on his left hand and the middle of his forehead. The glow on his hand was brighter due to his hair covering his forehead, only professor Colbert saw it but couldn't see the runes. Drake gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat was pouring from his body, he struggled to stand, and the professor helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay young man? It seems like the ritual really took it out of you." He spoke with genuine concern, and got a good look at the markings on Drake's hand and forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He gasped out, panting a bit.

"Wait…I can understand you now? What's going on here?" He said, his breathing was slowly returning to normal.

'Hmm, strange, no one cast a translation spell. I can understand this boy's language and him ours. I know I didn't cast the spell, and none of the students did. Maybe his runes…is it possible?' The professor thought.

"I really don't know Mr.…?"

"Drake, Drake Strikewave."

"Ah, well Mr. Strikewave, my name is Professor Jean Colbert, I'm one of the professor here at the Tristain Academy of Magic. The group out here are all our second year students, summoning their familiars and it seems as though Miss Vallière summoned you as her's." He said, pointing to the pink haired girl.

Drake nodded and then chuckled a bit, then more, and soon he was full bore laughing.

"Hahahahaha! That's…that's…haha…a good joke…haha…magic summoning…heha, right okay…funny. You're…hahaha…you're…not…serious…right?" His voice began to fail as he noticed no one was laughing, the professor looked dead serious.

"You…are joking…right?" He asked. The professor shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not." The professor said sadly.

Drake went very quiet after this. There were a multitude of feelings going through him. Anger at the pinkette for taking him from his home, sadness from missing his family and friends, fear of being trapped here, in short all negative feelings.

"Hehe, and if I were Sato, I'd be jumping for joy." He mumbled.

"Well, can't you send me back? Isn't there a reverse or something?" He asked/begged. Colbert gave him another solemn shake of his head.

"I'm sorry my boy, I think you're stuck here. I don't know how to get you home. The summoning spell has been irreversible for as long as I've been here and has rumored to be since Founder Brimir 6000 years ago."

"So…I'm trapped here?" Drake asked.

"Yes, you were summoned by Miss Vallière to be her familiar."

"Which means what exactly?"

"Basically, helping her, tending to her, making her happy…"

"So her servant?"

"No no, you see my boy, a familiar is bound to their summoner for life…"

"A servant, don't beat around the bush old man, just say it." Drake said, having enough of the pussy footing around. Colbert sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it's true, in an essence, a familiar is their summoner's servant."

Drake let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"So, to make a long story short: I'm stuck here, summoned back this pretty little pink haired girl (cue blush on Louise's part), forced into a life of servitude, and no way back."

The professor, Louise, and all the students pretty much nodded.

"What a load of…Fucking BULLSHIT!" He shouted and stomped the other way.

"Hey wait, you can't leave, you're supposed to be my familiar!" Louise shouted, following after him. "Besides, you don't know the layout of Halkeginia, or Tristain, and no way to defend yourself!" She caught up to him as her words stopped him.

'Please don't leave me, you're the only one here that made me feel safe.' She thought, not wanting to lose her familiar yet, not to be seen as a Zero again. Drake stopped at Louise's words but he saw her eyes, sadness and pain. He turned his head again and sighed a little.

'Damn.'

"Okay, fine. I'll stay with you. I am in your care as you are in mine Miss…um?"

"Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She spoke, he was surprised honestly. He figured she was a rich girl, he figured she'd be all snobbish and snooty. But she was actually being kind and nice.

"Right then, Miss Vallière." He said, keeping his tone polite and professional. There still students snickering and pointing at Louise, something that was raising her ire.

"Come on then familiar, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She said, regaining her rich girl tone after hearing the teasing. Drake rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and followed her as Professor Colbert concluded class.

'Bipolar much?' He thought

In Louise's room, she was happy she avoided other students to this point, mostly Kirche and Montmorency. She may have felt safe thanks to her summoned familiar, but he was still a commoner. She was sitting on her bed, pretty much pouting.

"Aww geez! I wanted to summon something cool, but a commoner, a commoner!" Louise shouted.

'Well, that changed quickly.' Drake thought, she went from shy, nervous and kind to raving bitch quick. Drake had long since tuned out her chattering and whining about him being a commoner. His own thoughts were on the movement in his bag. It was subtle so Louise didn't seem to notice it but he did. His thought were interrupted when her felt something cover his face, most specifically, her clothes. He pulled them off of his face to see Louise almost naked as the day she was born.

"Hey!" He shouted at her, his face red. "What are you doing!? Tell someone when you're going to get changed! Don't you have any shame that there is another guy in this room?" Louise simply looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What other guy, the only person in her is you. My familiar. Basically my servant, my pet, my dog." She said as though it was common knowledge. Drake grunted as his eyes narrowed. Louise threw her bra (very small bra) and panties as him. They covered his eyes as she put her nightgown on.

"Now, go wash those and bring them back for class tomorrow morning. And make sure to wake me up for class." She ordered. Drake bit back a growl as this gave him a chance to leave the room and see what was up with his bag. He grabbed his bag when Louise climbed into bed and she wasn't paying attention to him. He left the room with her clothes in hand.

'She is so not cute anymore.' He thought as he glared at the door. Making his way outside. Along the way he noticed Guiche was talking/flirting with a girl. She seemed younger than Guiche with brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown cape as opposed to purple.

'They all have different color capes?' He thought until he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, it's just you, the commoner Louise the Zero summoned." Guiche said in a stuck up manner.

'That nickname again, Louise the Zero.' Drake thought and nodded.

"Um, yes…I guess." He mumbled the last part.

"I see you're following your master's orders, it seems maybe she did a spell half-way decent for once." Guiche spoke, the brown haired girl giggled a little.

'Spells, half-way decent…I wonder.' He blinked.

Drake looked at Guiche and took a breath.

"Excuse me, sir, mind pointing the humble servant in the direction of the washroom so I may clean my mistress's uniform."

"Humph, very well since a commoner like you doesn't seem to have a sense of direction here. _Valkyrie, Arise!_ " Guiche chanted as he took his wand out, it had a rose on it, one of the petals fell off and out of it rose a bronze Valkyrie, it appeared to be all hollow, just a living suit of armor.

'Wow, so magic is real…then…'

"Just follow my Valkyrie to when you'll wash her clothes and don't bother us again. The thought of doing a favor for a commoner is most unpleasant. Come Katie, let's go somewhere where we won't be bothered." The lighter blond boy spoke.

"Oh…right behind you Lord Guiche, goodbye Mr. Familiar!" Katie waved and followed Guiche. Drake bowed politely.

"Fucking stuck up asshole." He mumbled low that not even the Valkyrie heard him. The armored suit made a motion for him to follow, something Drake did.

'So, she's called Louise the Zero, from what it seems like, others can do magic if what Guiche just did was that. She seems to be infamous about this too from the jeers earlier, not that I understood a word they said. I'm guessing she wanted something like this Valkyrie or something. That would also explain her attitude, it's not that she's a spoiled rich brat (which she is), it's that she's bullied and she was hoping that I would take that off of her. But it seems things were made worse.' Drake thought as mental images of some basic magic being performed earlier when through his head. The jeers and taunts at Louise. The sadness in her eyes before they turned angry.

'I can't stand bullying, maybe, I should try and be her friend…keyword: try.' He thought as he followed the armor.

In his room, Professor Colbert was writing up the reports of the students and looking up their runes. He was very tired, having been doing this all day. He was on his last student; Louise. The professor sighed a little.

"I'm not looking forward to this report. And how Duchess de la Vallière will take this." He groaned. He knew of Louise's mother, the best Square Class Wind mage to ever be born, Karin of the Heavy Wind. A woman known for her ferocity on and off the battlefield. But rumors are that her youngest daughter, Louise, was just like her when she was a child. Flat chested and fierce temper. But Karin could use magic. The professor pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Student: Louise Françoise la Blanc de la Vallière. Magic Type: Unknown. Student Year: 2nd year. Summoning Spell: Successful. Summoned creature: Commoner. Familiar's name: Drake Strikewave. Rune location: Forehead and left hand."

That made the professor stop, most familiar's summoned on get one set of runes, but this boy had two. He recognized the one on his left hand.

'Gandalfr…but, that would make Louise, a Void Mage by all rights. This other one however…' He thought as he memorized and rewrote each rune. He had to thank Brimir for the use of his wand to use a spell to remember them all. Drake's other rune, the one on his forehead was a circle, in the circle was a stylized R, the curve part of the R mirrored that of a D and if the top of the curve was removed, it would be a K. What Professor Colbert didn't know, this was the symbol of the 16th Heisei Rider, Kamen Rider Drive. Etching the runes onto a paper, he had the paper teleported to the Vallière manor with an explanation and request to meet. Knowing that the Principal, Old Osmond, had turned in for the night, and Miss Longueville had returned home, Professor Colbert decided to turn in as well.

'Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I just hope I'm right about Louise.' He thought as he turned in.

Guiche's Valkyrie had led Drake to the courtyard and by a running fountain with a wooden bucket next to it. Drake gave the living armor a "What-the-fuck" look as it only disintegrated.

"This…is how the clothes are washed…for god's sake." He sighed in frustration.

'This place is so 19th century.' Drake grumbled. He sighed and grabbed the bucket and filled it with water.

"Wait…I have absolutely no clue how to wash clothes this way. Oh god damn it!" He shouted and kicked the bucket. He heard a scared, feminine yelp in the direction he kicked the bucket. He looked over to see a young woman around his age. She was wearing a black maid's that went to her knees. She wore long brown boots that went up to her knees. A white apron that went from her neck and down her dress. The dress did nothing to hide her figure, which Drake had to admit was, to him, on the level of that of the redhead he noticed earlier. She had white frills around her shoulder and a small white cap on her head. Her hair was black in color and was cut short, stopping at her neck with her bangs framing her face and covering her forehead. Her eyes, which were a beautiful blue in color, were filled with fear. Her name is Siesta, she is one of the maid's that work at the academy.

Drake approached her gently, she looked up at the familiar and backed up a little. Drake bowed to her.

"I'm sorry miss, I was just frustrated and kicked the bucket not thinking. I hope I didn't hurt you." He said in a sincere voice. The maid looked at him, her stance a little timid still she regarded him.

"Oh, no it's okay. It was an accident." She said gently until she got a look at him. "Hey, you're the familiar that Miss Vallière summoned today. The commoner…um…what was your name again?"

"My name, Drake Strikewave miss…are you one of the students here?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I'm just a simple maid here. My name's Siesta, and I'm one of the maid's that have the honor of serving the nobility here at the academy." She said, getting over her nervousness towards the previously angry man.

'Honor she calls it.' He thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Siesta noticed his change in attitude and tried to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be with Miss Vallière?" She asked him.

"Well, actually she asked me to wash her uniform to him, but I'm not used to hand washing clothes." He said, trying to sound more ashamed than annoyed. Siesta didn't notice the difference and smiled, gently taking the clothes from him.

"I can do them for you if you want." She offered.

"No no, I can't ask you do to that, I was asked, it wouldn't be fair to make you do it." He said, while he did appreciate the help, he also knew that he had no clue of what to do. Siesta took the clothes regardless of his protest.

"It's fine, I've been doing this for a long time so I know what to do. I'll let you know what to do later and I'll have Miss Vallière's clothing for her by the morning." Siesta insisted. Drake saw the look in her eyes and knew he lost this battle.

"I'll be back with them in a few minutes." She spoke as she took off with Louise's clothes. Drake relented as he felt his bag shaking again. He blinked as he set it down and opened it. He covered his eyes as a bright light came out of it and he heard a voice spoke.

" _It took you long enough…aibou."_

"That voice," Drake gasped, "it's you…Krim Steinbelt."

What Drake didn't know, was a certain red head, dark skinned beauty was watching.

'Hmmm, how interesting, familiar of Louise the Zero, no…Kamen Rider.' She grinned and left, electricity covered her body for a second.

Morning soon came for one, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, as she woke up, she noticed her uniform was perfectly cleaned and pressed. She noticed her familiar, whom hadn't woken her up, was sitting on the windowsill, the early morning sun glowed behind him.

'You know…for a commoner, he's kind of cute. I guess my spell got the beautiful part somewhat right.' She thought. However, she finally noticed the strange belt and device on his person. Drake had the Drive Driver on his waist and the Shift Brace on his hand opposite of the Advanced Ignition key on the driver. On his waist, same side as the Advanced Ignition key, was a Shift Car holder, in it were three Shift Cars: Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow.

'But what's with that stuff? Weapons of some kind?' She thought as she cleared her throat.

"You know, it's the job of a familiar to wake their master up." She said seriously.

"You know you're 13 years old, you can wake yourself up." He shot back. She growled a little but kept herself calm.

'Okay, calm down, at least he had your clothes washed, and very well washed I will admit. Wait a second…' She thought and looked at him.

"I'm 16!" She shouted. Drake rolled his eyes.

"My mistake, sorry." He bowed, he was reconsidering trying to be her friend.

"Dress me." She demanded. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No. You really want me dressing you? Me, an unknown person, a male at that?" He asked her.

"A person? You're just…"

"Yeah yeah, a familiar…so if I got buck naked here and now you'd be okay with it? I am just a familiar…maybe I should walk around campus naked?" He fired back. Louise turned a deep red, a dirty part of her mind imagined him near naked with a pair of dog ears while she had a pair of cat ears, and him serving her milk. Drake noticed the happy, perverted look in her eyes and he sighed.

'Well, she's not totally innocent.' He thought. Now he cleared his throat.

"Okay look Louise…"

"Master…or at least Mistress."

"Louise," she glared at him, "I will help you get dressed…but! Nothing in terms of underwire, meaning your bra and panties." He said trying to negotiate. Louise growled a bit but nodded.

"Fine! But know this, I was going to have you eat with me, now you'll have to wait outside with the other familiars!" She demanded. She was always thought that familiars were supposed to be obedient but he was negotiating and fighting her. It frustrated her deeply. She put on her underwire while he helped her with her shirt, skirt, and stockings. They left their room…well her room.

"Now go outside and wait for me to finish class, got it?" She said with a glare.

"Yeah I get it, have a nice breakfast while I starve." He said sarcastically. He went in one direction while she stomped in the other.

'Stupid dog.'

'Little bitch.'

Drake rested against the wall, his eyes half-closed as he regarded some of the other familiars. He had to admit, some of them were really cool looking, others not so much.

"So, this is one of the abilities of magic huh?"

" _Don't be absurd Drake, magic isn't real."_

"Ah, so I wasn't dreaming last night. I was wondering why you were so quiet…Krim Steinbelt."

" _If you would, call me Belt-san."_

"Okay Belt-san," he said as he stroked one of the familiars that cuddled up to him. "So, you say magic isn't real then how do you explain all of this?"

" _Simple my boy, a dimensional distortion and, if you've heard of the multiverse theory, then these are all beings from different dimensions. The science behind this is truly extraordinary."_

Drake bit back a laugh seeing the great Krim Steinbelt in denial of magic when it's right in front of him. He heard a coo and felt something nudge him. He turned to see a very large blue dragon looking at him with innocent-childlike eyes. Drake was a bit nervous as he stuck his hand out and started to stroke the dragon's head. The dragon let out another coo as he did. Krim was stunned silent.

' _Magic isn't real, magic isn't real.'_ He chanted nervously. Drake suddenly felt some weight on his legs and looked down to see a large red reptile laying on his legs with a small flame coming out of its tail. Drake chuckled as he was petting the two reptiles. A feminine giggle rang out.

"Well now, don't you three look cozy." The voice said. Drake lifted his head to see the same redhead from the day he was summoned, now that he got a good look at her, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Standing next to her, dressed in the same uniform, was a shorter girl, around Louise's height, with short blue hair with blue eyes. Much like Louise, Drake could easily mistake her for 13 instead of sixteen, just as he did Louise. The girl had a long curved staff, taller than her and a book in her hands. He also noticed she was wearing glasses. The redhead spoke again.

"Well Mr. Familiar, my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, and this cutie next to me is Tabitha."

Tabitha nodded, lowering her book. There was a small smile he noticed on her face when she saw him petting the dragon.

"It seems our familiars took a liking to you." Kirche said as the large red reptile seemed to murr.

"These two are your familiars?" Drake asked her.

"Oh yes, Flame darling come here." Kirche said gently. The reptile got off of Drake's legs and laid next to Kirche.

"Sylphid." Tabitha said, almost emotionlessly as she approached the familiars. She looked Drake dead in eyes.

"You're very kind. Thank you." She said with a bow. Drake blinked as she turned away with Sylphid. He blinked, did that dragon just wave and wink to him? He shook his head and noticed that he was alone with Kirche.

"So…Ms. Zerbst…"

"Kirche, you can call me Kirche." She winked. Drake shivered a little bit, the wink unnerved him.

"Right, so Kirche, shouldn't you guys be in class right now?"

She shook her head and took a step to him, making sure her bust would jiggle. She liked the shocked expression on the familiar's face.

"No, we have today off to bond with our familiars. But I feel bad for you, Vallière letting you go hungry because you wouldn't help her put her panties and bra on, not that she needs that thing." She said smugly. Drake was curious on how she knew that. Kirche reached into her skirt and pulled out a small basket. She opened it to reveal a whole bunch of cut up fruit.

"These are some of the local fruit from my home country Germania. I can't just let a poor familiar starve, especially such a cute one." She cooed, getting him blush redder. She took a piece, which looked like an apple slice and put it into her mouth. Drake backed up until he was pressed against the wall. Kirche moved quickly and mashed her lips into his, feeding him the piece of fruit. Drake was stunned to say the least bit. Kirche giggled and rubbed his throat to help him swallow the fruit.

"Oh…wow…that was…"

"Did you enjoy it?" She whispered into his ear, pressing her bust against his chest.

"The fruit or the kiss?" He blushed.

"Both."

Now he was a crimson as her hair. She placed her hand on his waist.

"Shame your friend can't enjoy some of the fruit either, huh? Stuck in such a form, Krim Steinbelt." She whispered from hotly to darkly into his ear. Drake's blush faded, actually he turned pale as all the color drained from his face. Kirche's sensual look turned devious as she swayed her hips.

" _Impossible," Belt-san spoke, "how?"_

"I caught you two talking last night when I was walking. So, Vallière's familiar has a familiar of his own." She chuckled as she stalked around him. Drake tried to move, only for Kirche to grab him.

"Oh no no no darling, don't just leave like that, don't you know it's rude to stand a woman up? Then again, you are a commoner." She said in fake thought.

"What do you want?" Drake growled.

" _Careful Drake, I have a bad feeling about this."_

"What do I want? Well, as a noble I have money, I have a familiar, I can by anything I want except one thing. I want you to make me complete." She whispered. With him distracted, Kirche ripped the Drive Driver off of his waist.

"Belt-san!" Drake shouted as Kirche jumped back.

" _Drake! Stay back!"_ He shouted as Kirche's hand went ablaze.

"Uh uh uh, I will give you some time to think about my offer. If you leave Vallière and become my lover, Krim here will remain unharmed. Of course you'll be well cared for. I would never let my beloved be harmed even if you reject my offer. But, doesn't mean you'll see Krim again." She said seriously. She pushed the fruit into his hands.

"Now darling, eat up. You'll need your strength." She whispered and left.

"Belt-san!"

" _Drake!"_

A wall of fire surrounded Kirche and she was gone.

"BELT-SAN!"

Louise came onto the scene seeing Kirche disappear with Belt-san. Louise growled a little.

"You! What the hell were you doing with the Zerbst?!" She shouted, not noticing his downcast expression.

"Why did she have her hands on your waist? And why did she take your belt!? Answer me!"

"AHHH! SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE…!" He shouted and caught himself. He looked away.

"I'm sorry Louise…I guess I should explain to you the whole thing. If we may find somewhere to sit?" He asked.

Louise, who was in a shock that her familiar yelled at her, shook her head and heard his words. Part of her wanted to punish him for yelling at her and being around Kirche, the other part wanted to know his backstory. She decided to do both, and if his story wasn't good enough, she's punish him/

"We are staying right here, but I'll listen. What is going on?"

Drake took a breath. He would exaggerate a little bit, a bit of a summary of Drive would help.

"You see, I'm not from this world. I like on a planet called Earth, where we only have one moon. I live in Tokyo, Japan, my father having moved there since his job required constant uprooting. During my time in Japan, we encountered an event called the Global Freeze. A scientist by the name of Tenjuro Banno was creating these mechanical life forms called Roidmudes. Think of them as metal golems," he said seeing her confusion, "their job was to evolve with humans to make life easier. However, Dr. Banno needed something to power them, he turned to his friend Krim Steinbelt, whom was working on a device called the Core Driviar, to help him. Dr. Steinbelt gave Dr. Banno the Core Driviar but that's when things went wrong. The Roidmudes felt that they shouldn't help humanity but rather destroy it. They have a Heavy Acceleration ability, which the public has dubbed "The Heaviness" which slows the body and everything that's not in contact with a Core Driviar down to a snail's pace. The Roidmudes killed Dr. Banno and Dr. Steinbelt before initiating a mass scale Heaviness that we've called "The Global Freeze."

Louise was watching with rapped attention, but so was Tabitha whom had returned to try and find Kirche.

"However, Dr. Steinbelt transferred his consciousness into a device that allowed him to fight alongside his own Roidmude: Proto-Zero."

"Wait…so that belt you were wearing…was that…Krim Steinbelt?" Louise asked, interrupting him.

"Yes now DON'T INTERRUPT!" He shouted, making Louise shrink back.

'Meanie.' She pouted.

"With this; Proto-Zero and Dr. Steinbelt worked together and became the armored warrior: Kamen Rider Protodrive. Despite his valiant effort, Protodrive was defeated by the three boss Roidmudes: Zero-Zero-Ichi, Zero-Zero-Ni, and Zero-Zero-San, whom would later be known as Freeze, Heart, and Brain. Dr. Steinbelt thought he lost Proto-Zero, but in reality, they took him and remodeled Proto-Zero into Mashin' Chaser, a Roidmude enforcer that would defeat defective Roidmudes and reset them."

Drake took a breath, allowing Louise to think of his words. She spoke in a small voice, the story unnerving and fascinating her.

"What happened next?"

"Dr. Steinbelt, or Belt-san as others have called him, with the help of police officer Kiriko Shijima, started to look for a person to take over the job of Kamen Rider and use the finished style to become Kamen Rider Drive. They found that in Officer Shinnosuke Tomari. Shinnosuke would fight the Roidmudes to defend the citizens of the city, known to many as…Kamen Rider. Along the way, he would be joined by Kiriko's little brother Go Shijima, better known as Kamen Rider Mach. As the Roidmudes got stronger, so did they. However, as Proto-Zero, having been renamed Chase, began to unlock his memories, a new Roidmude general that they revived called Medic, reprogramed Chase. It was soon that Shinnosuke's friends had developed for him Type Formula to defeat the now out of control Chase. With a heavy heart, Shinnosuke defeated Chase and what he thought was his core."

"Core?"

"Think of it kind of like their soul, as long as their core exists then the Roidmude can be reset and restarted over and over again. Destroy their core, they die for real, now where was I…ah! However, Chase survived, and Kiriko, whom had been rescued by Chase when he was Protodrive, healed him. But Chase was left confused to continue to fight for the Roidmudes or return to the side of the Kamen Riders. Heart, whom had confiscated the Proto Shift Speed Shift Car, returned it to Chase and Chase rejoined the side of the Kamen Riders as Kamen Rider Chaser. But when he returned, it seemed like Go had betrayed them and fought against the Kamen Riders, but this was an act on his part. Brain, Zero-Zero-San, he had a device that was holding onto the consciousness of Tenjuro Banno, his and Kiriko's father. It was during this that Zero-Zero-Ichi, Freeze, made his move and created devices that allowed Roidmudes and humans to fuse together. Roidmudes evolve when exposed to human emotion, usually negative, and when their evolution is stabilized, they kill the person they were following. Freeze instead found a way to fuse them. Freeze's emotion was humiliation, he was defeated by Kamen Rider Drive: Type Formula…only to revive since his core wasn't destroyed. He struck down Shinnosuke and Krim. However, Krim fused his data with Shinnosuke's heart to keep him from dying. With the help of Tridoron, Kiriko, his friends, and the Shift Cars, Shinnosuke revived and gained his final form, Kamen Rider Drive: Type Tridoron."

"What happened after that?" Louise asked, awestruck by the story.

"You'd have to ask Belt-san…if I can get him back from Kirche."

"Grr, that stupid milk-cow Zerbst, what did she want?" Louise growled.

"Me, to make her complete, whatever she meant by that."

"WHAT!?" Louise shouted. Tabitha's eyes narrowed. She knew Kirche loved men, it was an understatement, but there was something about her underhanded way of doing it that did match with her.

'From his story…is it possible? She did seem off today.' Tabitha thought and quickly took off.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"My family, the Vallière, and her family, the Zerbst, have been rivals for years! It's considered a great dishonor if one thread, one dog is taken by the Zerbst!" She shouted. He looked her with a "seriously" look but she didn't seem to take notice. Drake sighed a bit, it seemed like Louise would never see him as any more than a familiar.

'Maybe Kirche's offer wouldn't be that bad, maybe she'd treat me as more than a familiar.' He thought, munching on the Germania fruit, much to Louise's ire. She blinked and looked at him.

"But, now that I think about it, how did you come onto Belt-san then?" Louise asked him. Drake froze a little.

'Oh crap…got to think um…oh crap.'

"Oh…well…Belt-san picked me when I came to this world. You summoned me and he thought I would need the help." Drake said, pulling that story out his ass. Lucky for him, Louise seemed to buy it.

It was then they heard to enraged female shouted and the sound of someone getting slapped…twice. Drake looked over, as did Louise, to see Guiche on the ground with two red slap marks on his cheeks. One from the girl Katie and one from a blond Drake didn't recognize. The blond girl wore the same academy uniform as everyone. She had blond hair, same shade as Guiche's, with it done in long drill-like braid at the end and as long as Louise's hair. She had small freckles on her face and eyes and blue like Guiche's. Her name: Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency. She and Katie shot Guiche one last glare and stomped away, both in opposite directions. Drake smirked a little as he watched Siesta happen upon the scene. Guiche turned to her with anger in his eyes and Drake was making his way over.

"You! How dare a simple maid make two fair maidens cry like that!" He shouted at Siesta. Everyone had turned to the scene as Siesta was backing away from Guiche. She was stuttering in fear as she felt her back touch the wall. Guiche raised his hand to slap her, Siesta closed her eyes. She said but she never felt the pain or the sound. In fact, she heard a pain grunt from Guiche. Siesta opened her eyes to see Drake behind Guiche, holding his arm that was going to strike her. He had Guiche's arm bent back and based on the pained groan and Guiche's struggles, Drake was close to breaking his arm.

"Let go, you damned familiar! How dare you touch a noble who is about to deal out righteous punishment!" He shouted. Drake turned Guiche roughly, Guiche doubled over as Drake's fist dug into the Gramont's stomach.

"Righteous!? What right does ANY man have on raising his hand to a woman in such a manner?!" Drake yelled and brought his fist around again, only for Louise to stop him.

"You idiot! What are you doing trying to start a fight?!" Louise shouted, but you could see worry in her eyes. Drake let out a frustrated growl. He looked to both of the women and relented. The students regarded the familiar in fear.

"This…will not stand!" Guiche shouted, getting up. His breathing was shallow as he tasted bile in his mouth.

"Louise the Zero, I challenge your familiar to a duel!" Guiche declared. Everyone gasped and murmured.

"A duel? I accept!" Drake shouted, only for Louise to whack him.

"Ow."

"Dummy! He asked me and you are NOT dueling him! You might be strong, it seems, but Guiche is a noble, he'll kill you!" She shouted at him.

"Actually, Zero, I spoke to you as it would be not worth my breath to waste it on this barbarian…"

"I'm standing right here!" Drake shouted at him but was ignored.

"Regardless, he accepted, as such, we will duel. I will give him one hour to meet me at Vestri Court."

Guiche left in one direction to get healed while Drake went in the other one, ignoring Louise's yells. However, they didn't know there was a group of four watching them. One male and three females. A tall blond male with a mustache and goatee and brown eyes, along with a monocle. He wore a rather fancy robe that was mostly purple with the inside a redder purple and gold buttons.

The woman next to him looked like an older, stricter, and bustier version of Louise wearing a very fancy white and purple dress.

Next to her was a girl with blond hair and same brown eyes as her father. Her blond hair was long and in the same style as Louise, she wore a pair of triangular glasses. In terms of figure, well she wasn't as flat as Louise but she didn't have the same figure as the two pinkettes with her. She wore a long purple skirt with a white blouse with a pink bow around her neck.

The pinkette next to her was the shortest of the group. Like the other pinkette, she looked very much like Louise, but compared to the rest of women in the group, she was the curviest. She had long hair like Louise and the blond girl, but had two long bangs that went down to her chest. She was much paler than the rest of the group and seemed much more tired. She wore a skirt and blouse the same colors as the blond woman but her blouse wasn't tucked in. Her expression was must more gentle.

In order, Louise's family: Her father, Duke de La Vallière family, his first name unknown. Her mother: Karin Desiree de La Vallière. Her oldest (and only blond) sister: Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière. And her second oldest sister: Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine. In short, Louise was the youngest…and least developed.

As the group looked on, they noticed the interaction between the two. The blond male only looked sadly as his youngest. The older pinkette and the younger blond sighed at the interaction. The middle pinkette smiled fondly.

"It seems like little Louise screwed up again." Éléonore said with a sigh.

"Oh, I don't really agree sister," Cattleya said gently, "even if he is argumentative, she still summoned a familiar, as opposed to just a regular explosion."

"Regardless, to summon a commoner of all things? Was she that inept she couldn't even summon something battle worthy?" Éléonore sniped.

"Enough, both of you," Karin said sharply, "I will admit her attempts are dismal at best but she summoned a familiar. I will hear no more of this."

"Yes mother." The girls said with a bow.

"Darling, you've been rather quiet this whole time." Karin said suddenly. The Duke blinked and looked towards his wife and daughters.

"Just…something about this boy, it seems, oddly familiar." He said, stroking his goatee.

The duchess and his daughters blinked and took a good look at him. Karin's eyes widened a little but the other two didn't seem to notice anything at all. Drake had looked up towards their direction, having felt like he was being watched but shrugged his shoulders. Louise kept shouting at him to not duel as they made their way into the academy.

Meanwhile, in Kirche's room, the redhead chuckled darkly and threw the Drive Driver onto her bed.

" _You, why are you doing this?!"_ Krim shouted in anger.

"Oh, why you ask? Well then, I suppose its help this stupid girl get what she wants and in turn complete my evolution." Kirche chuckled darkly and opened her closet. Out fell an unconscious Kirche.

" _That can't be…unless…Roidmude!"_ Krim shouted accusingly. Kirche (?) began to chuckle more as she was soon covered in electricity and morphed into a Cobra-class Roidmude, the number 100: Ichi-Zero-Zero.

" **Well well, it did in fact seem like Krim was recruiting someone to be the new Kamen Rider for this world. Destroying us once wasn't enough!?"** Ichi-Zero-Zero shouted.

" _I won't allow your Roidmudes to run free! I can't, I won't allow my old friend's creations to wreak havoc in any world!"_

The Roidmude chuckled darkly and approached the still unconscious Kirche.

" **Now now Dr. Steinbelt, you wouldn't want to get in our way. After all, I'm almost finished my evolution. You wouldn't want the students of this school to die would you?"** She chuckled darkly, taking Kirche's wand and returned to her Kirche disguise.

" _You monster! You won't get away with this!"_ He shouted.

" _ **Oh no, I think I will."**_ She said darkly and left. Krim felt himself bound by chains but saw nothing.

' _Impossible, it can't be magic!'_ He thought and struggled. Suddenly the door began to open slowly as a figure entered.

" _You?"_

Out in the courtyard, Drake stood across the Guiche. The Gramont boy still was green from the punch earlier. Drake smirked at this.

"You know, I'll commend you for not running away commoner." Guiche said haughtily.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing, I figured you'd run like a little bitch after your beating." Drake fired back.

The students "ooohhhh"ed as Guiche glared as the dirty blond.

"You'll pay for your insolence familiar." He growled.

"Whatever, now come on! Let's do this man-to-man!" Drake shouted and took a video game fighting stance. Guiche laughed at this.

"Please, a noble such as myself doesn't need to waste time with such barbarism." He scoffed. Guiche waved his wand and a rose petal fell off of it.

" _Valkyrie, arise."_ He said in an almost bored tone as if Drake wasn't worth his time. Drake was pissed off at Guiche but prepared to battle.

"As a noble I will be using magic, a commoner like yourself has no chance."

"STOP!" Louise's voice rang out as she ran up to them.

"Guiche stop this, you know duels are forbidden!"

"I know Miss Zero," Louise's left eye twitched at that, "but that's only a duel between nobles, not between a noble and a commoner, which isn't. I believe we had this conversation."

"But...that's only…nothing like this has happened before." Louise said, her voice got smaller since she didn't have a strong argument.

Guiche snickered a bit. "Oh my Louise, don't tell me you've started falling for your familiar." He teased.

"I have not! It's just, it's a master's job to look out for her familiar is all!" She shouted, her face a deep red like his rose.

"Well then, I promise I won't kill him, but he won't be going unscathed. Okay familiar, my name is Guiche de Gramont, my runic name is Guiche the Bronze, and as such my bronze Valkyrie will fight you!" Guiche said, moving Louise out of the way so his Valkyrie can attack. The living armor charged at Drake with surprisingly quick speed. Drake however caught the punch but was pushed back.

'Stronger than it look. Damn.' He cussed in his mind and moving the fist before kicking with his right foot. Drake grunted in pain as he felt his foot connect.

'Bronze may be weaker but it still has some strength to it.' Drake thought, his foot was sore but not broken. He noticed his kick did make a dent in the Valkyrie.

'So, the Zero's familiar has some strength to him. But not enough.' Guiche thought, using his magic to repair the dent and gave it a shield.

Drake growled but felt like he was being watched, well he was but like there some eyes on him and only him and not to duel.

The Roidmude disguised Kirche grinned darkly as Drake continued to fight. But Guiche kept summoning more Valkyries and was wearing the dirty blonde down.

' _ **That's it you spoiled little fuck, wear down the Kamen Rider, just a bit more.'**_ She grinned darkly.

In the principal's office, the Vallière family was watching their youngest's familiar get tossed around. Drake was able to defeat one during the fight with a well-placed punch to the armor's head but that was a lucky shot if anything.

"It's over, the boy isn't worth being a Vallière familiar, even to that cry baby." The oldest sister sighed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge sister," the middle child quipped, "he gets up every time he's knocked down."

"Getting up is one thing, fighting back is another." The blond girl said with a roll of her eyes.

The Duke and Duchess both sighed, their eldest was just too strict and sure of herself while their middle child was too easy going and gentle. Karin looked at the battle, seeing the distress in her youngest daughter's eyes as her familiar dodged a sword that would have left him with one arm, but left a nasty gash on his arm. Another bronze Valkyrie struck his stomach, making the dirty blond haired boy fall to his knees. Louise let out a horrified gasp and stood in front of Drake.

"Guiche, enough please. Please…Drake," she said, actually saying his name this time, "you've done enough. You've proven your strength, please…just stop. Just apologize to Guiche and let this duel end." Louise whispered, almost to tears. He looked at his pinkette mistress, seeing her eyes start to water.

"Louise…are you crying…over me?"

"What!? No! I just…can't stand you getting beaten is all!" She shouted, blushing red. Drake chuckled as he stood up.

"Well, the battle isn't over Louise, I'm just getting my second wind." He grinned. Before anyone could move, an explosion rang out. Tabitha came flying across on Sylphid with…Kirche?

"Tabitha? Kirche?"

Siren and horns rang out as Drake saw the Shift Cars surround and beat back the Valkyries, some attacked the Kirche in the crowd, forcing the Roidmude to drop its disguise. The Roidmude rolled in front of the two duelists.

"What kind of golem is that?" Louise asked, Guiche nodded in agreement.

"It's not…Roidmude!" Drake shouted as Ichi-Zero-Zero stood up. The Roidmude stood up and shouted, in a flash, everyone had trouble moving.

"What is this magic?" Guiche asked as he found himself moving at a snail's pace.

"The Heaviness!" Drake shouted, also unable to move quickly. The Roidmude, which was able to move at regular speed approached Drake and grabbed him by the neck. Drake, in contact with the Roidmude, was able to move at normal speed. He grabbed its wrist on instinct but it wasn't doing any good.

" _ **So this is the replacement that Krim Steinbelt chose for Tomari Shinnosuke…HA! Pathetic! Then again, it would make sense, since I'm going to kill you before you ever become a threat."**_ The Roidmude chuckled darkly and raised its arm that held Drake. Before it could go any farther, three Shift Cars charged at it and struck its arm and chest, releasing the boy from its grasp. The Shift Cars settled into Drake's Shift Car holder, which let him move again.

"Arigato, Thank you, Flare, Spike, Shadow." He said, the cars beeped in his holder. Drake ran to Louise and placed a Shift Car holder that he had on him on her waist, Dream Vegas, Spin Mixer, and Rumble Dump flew into the holder and she could move.

"Huh? I can move?" She asked.

"Yeah, as long as you have at least one Shift Car on you, you can move during the Heaviness." He said, helping her stand. More beeping was heard as Kirche and Tabitha approached them. Each held a Shift Car, Dimension Cab and Mad Doctor respectively. Kirche was also holding…Belt-san?

"Belt-san?"

" _Drake, are you okay my boy?"_ Krim asked him. Drake nodded, taking the Driver from Kirche

Drake nodded and Kirche suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I never meant to cause any harm." Louise glared at Kirche and more so when Drake returned the hug.

"It's okay Kirche, I forgive you. It wasn't you." Drake said gently. The Zerbst woman sniffled a little, feeling bad that the Roidmude used her to cause this trouble.

" _Drake, get ready, it seems like Ichi-Zero-Zero is getting ready to fight again."_

Drake looked at Belt-san and nodded.

"Well then, Krim Steinbelt, I know I don't have Shinnosuke's innate sense for justice and solving crimes, I don't have Go's devil may care attitude and thought, and I don't have Chase's calm and coolness to get the job done. I can't be them but I am me, so will you fight with me, and allow me to fight?"

Krim chuckled.

" _You're more like them than you think Drake, but as long as you be who you are, then you'll never have any trouble."_ The moment Krim said that, the Proto Shift Speed flew into Drake's hand.

" _Use that Shift Car to fight. Protect the humans against the Roidmudes. Fight! Kamen Rider!"_

"Okay!" Drake shouted and slapped Belt-san onto his waist.

"Ikuze! Belt-san!" Drake shouted and turned the Advanced Ignition Key.

" _Okay! Start Your Engine!"_

Drake took the Shift Car in hand as music played from the Drive Driver. He spun the back of the Shift Speed Proto Shift Car and placed it into the Shift Brace. The front of it glowed yellow like headlights for a second.

"Henshin!" Drake shouted, the famous transformation shout of all Kamen Riders and moved the Shift Car up and down like a lever.

" _Drive! Type: Speed!" Belt-san announced. As the armor formed over Drake's body._

All black armor formed around Drake's body. The body was all black, from head to toe with purple rings around his ankles, on his shoulders, and his wrist opposite of the Shift Brace. He had a white strip along the sides of his body under the armored top. His helmet was also black with the eyes similar to that of headlights and silver around where his mouth was. There was silver going from the top of his forehead to the back of the helmet and the Drive symbol, similar to his runes, was on top of his forehead. Across his chest, from right top where his heart is to his lower left hip and around was called the Archetype Gear. It did cut across the torso armor but kind of went with it, almost mimicking a tire. In Drake's place stood the original defender of humanity against the Roidmude threat; Kamen Rider Protodrive.

" **No…no! It can't be! The Kamen Rider has returned!"**

(After the CM, Drake's debut battle as Kamen Rider Protodrive!)

All of the students were stunned in awe, a commoner just transformed into a knight! Drake's sudden transformation caused the Roidmude to release the Heaviness unconsciously.

"I thought the Zero summoned a commoner, but she summoned a knight?"

"A knight? A magic knight, she must have summoned noble."

"A noble? No way, his actions are too barbaric to be a noble."

"He looks so powerful in that armor, and so gallant."

Which were only some of the comments from the students as they began to back away.

" **Impossible! You damned Kamen Rider! Returning in this world! Who the hell do you think you are?"**

Drake scoffed, deciding to mimic a certain Chaser.

"I don't have to answer to you. Those who are about to die, do not need to know my name." He said calmly, inside however.

'Gah! I said it! I said Chase's line! So awesome! I need my own catchphrase!' He thought in a fan boy fashion.

"Drake heads up!" Louise shouted, Drake caught a punch at the last second and turned to Louise.

"Thank you!" He shouted and punched the Roidmude, sparks flew off of its body as Drake pressed his attack on. Drake grabbed the Roidmude and threw it into a tree. It broke through the tree and hit the ground. The Roidmude got up and fired a blast of fire at Drake. Drake crossed his arms as the flames hit him.

" **Ha ha ha! Got you Kamen Rider!"** It laughed only for the flames to fade and Protodrive was unharmed. The Max Flare Shift Car took the fire in and fired it back. A small explosion occurred when it hit the mechanical being.

" _Drake, turn the Advanced Ignition and then shift up on the Shift Car three times."_

"Okay Belt-san!" He nodded and did as his driver told him.

" _Spe-Spe-Speed!"_ Belt-san announced. In a surprising burst of speed, Drake was upon the Roidmude before it could react. Drake started punching the Roidmude again. But his attacks were coming at speeds that it couldn't keep up with. Drake gave one final punch and sparks erupted off of it.

" _Now Drake, finish it off!"_

"Okay!" Drake shouted and turned the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver. He pressed the Ignitor button on the Shift Brace.

" _Hissatsu!"_ And Drake shifted the Shift Car. _"Full Throttle! Speed!"_

Drake jumped into the air, turning his body so his kick was aimed at the Roidmude's body. Drake began to descend, the purple glow of his foot growing stronger and stronger.

" _SpeeDrop Proto!"_ He shouted as his foot connected with the Roidmude. It shouted in pain as the kick struck true.

" **Damn you! Kamen Rider!"** It shouted and exploded. From the explosion, the number 100 floated away. Drake growled a bit.

"Damn, Protodrive really doesn't have the power to destroy the cores." He growled and grabbed a sword from Guiche's golems.

'I totally forgot about those and this duel.' He thought. He felt a weird sensation in his left hand and ran forward. Drake noticed his speed was on par with that of using the Shift Speed Proto after three shifts.

'So maybe…' He thought and repeated his earlier process.

" _Spe-Spe-Speed!"_ The Driver shouted. Now Drake was really moving. He reached a wall and actually was using the higher high speed to run up it. The sword he took was glowing a bright purple.

' _Impossible! This power…Protodrive can't destroy the Roidmude's core…but how?'_ Krim thought, trying to deny magic more and more.

"Roidmude! This is your end! Because I've shifted into…High Gear!" Drake shouted.

' _High Gear? Reminds me of Shinnosuke's Top Gear.'_ The belt thought as Protodrive reached the top and jumped.

Drake, whom didn't have a name for the attack, swung the sword, slicing through the Roidmude's core. Another pained yell came from Ichi-Zero-Zero as the core exploded. Drake landed in front of the group of students; Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were at the forefront of the group.

" _Drake, you did great in your first battle as a Kamen Rider, I couldn't have picked a better wielder."_

"In short?" Drake said, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

" _In short,"_ Belt-san beeped a couple times, _"Nice Drive!"_

Drake nodded as he undid his transformation. Tabitha noticed that his left hand and forehead were dimly glowing. The sword he "borrowed" from Guiche had disintegrated from the usage.

'Strange.' She thought.

"Oh wow Drake, you were so cool!" Kirche shouted and glomped him. Drake kept his balance but froze at Louise glare. But more over he noticed her family approaching but played it off.

"So Guiche," Drake said, ignoring Kirche, making her pout and get off of him, "our…duel?" He said as he kept shaking his head.

"Drake," Louise asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah…just…I feel so tired." He groaned.

" _Not surprising, your adrenaline rush is wearing off."_

"An…adrenaline…rush?" He asked as he lost consciousness.

"Drake!" Louise shouted, moving to catch him. She froze as she noticed someone already caught him.

"Mother?" Louise gasped as all of the students back away in fear of the duchess and former Manticore Knights captain. The woman lifted the exhausted familiar over her shoulder, amazing others with her still surprising amounts of strength.

"Follow me daughter." She said strictly and walked away, carrying her daughter's familiar like a sack of potatoes. The Shift Cars beeped and followed Louise, all 10 of them.

"Belt-san, should we be scared?" Louise whispered to Krim, whom had fallen off of his wielder.

" _For us, or for Drake?"_

"All three."

Krim went silent when she said that, not raising Louise's hopes up at all, scaring her more than anything.

Her thoughts raced as she followed her family, everyone was very quiet and it scared her a lot, even her middle sister Cattleya was quiet.

" _Daijobu, Louise-chan."_ Krim said, speaking in Japanese for the first time, she looked at the belt and saw a smile on the face. She believed him as they made their way to the academy doors.

(Fin)

Longest…chapter…ever! But my attempt at a Kamen Rider/Familiar of Zero xover using Drive and an OC. I know it was long, I just incorporated 3 episodes into one…but I know others have done it in less words. But I hope everyone enjoyed.

Next time on Zero Drive! Type: Familiar!

"Reports of sudden sluggishness in random parts of Halkeginia?"

" _Masaka! Global Freeze!"_

"Drake no! If you go fight you'll die!"

"I have to fight…because…I am…a Kamen Rider! Henshin!"

Next time! Chapter two: How did the Red Rider save Halkeginia's time from stopping?


End file.
